A voice activated device can be used in a home and/or work environment, for example. In an example, voice activation can allow a user to operate the device using voice commands without having to touch the device. Voice activation can have applications in thermostats, home appliances, equipment for firefighting, hospital equipment, elevators, and/or in other industrial environments, for example. For instance, voice activation can allow for operation of the device without spreading of germs, without having to set down tools and/or equipment, and/or without having to visually see a user interface.